kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 210
Led by the Nose is the 210th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Shin is surprised to see that Ou Hon managed to get to Gen Bou as well. The latter however pays no attention to Shin whatsoever and orders his unit to move forward. The Wei soldiers are surprised of another units arrival as they didn't receive any signal of their arrival. Gen Bou deduces that they must have decided to thoroughly exterminate the sound teams before heading here. He is impressed that they accomplished this in a very short time frame. Shin isn't about to let him be beaten to the enemy commander by Ou Hon and the Gyoku Hou Unit. He gives the order that they will chase after them and tale the enemy commander's head. Some of the Hi Shin Unit members that are still in the smoke are having it difficult. The reports that are coming in are only mentioning the loses of several squads. EN Shouts to the remnants of the Hi Shin Unit to endure this as their commander will definitely return with the enemy commander's head. Shin and Kyou Kai are fighting their hardest. Even with the reduced unit size, they still are pushing trough and are catching up to the Gyoku Hou Unit. So Sui realises that the reduced momentum of the Gyoku Hou Unit must be due that their commander is wounded and notify's Shin of this. Shin is trying to anger Ou Hon and his unit in order to motivate them in pushing harder. Shin provocation works as Ou Hon is angry to be roused up by a commoner. Gen Bou isn't impressed with the Hi Shin Unit and Gyoku Hou Unit advance as he states that battles can't be won with momentum alone. Suddenly Wei reinforcements are entering the fray. Shin is being notified of this, but tells that this doesn't matter as the enemy commander is already in sight. Ou Hon as well tells his unit to ignore them. He then notices a dust cloud coming from the enemy. He is wondering if they plan on switching formations again. Gen Bou is being told that the preparations are complete as he then orders to retreat. Shocking both the Hi Shin Unit and Gyoku Hou Unit. With Gen Bou ordering to signal their retreat, the Wei soldiers in the smoke are retreating as well. Haku Ki Sai and Ren Pa are still watching the battlefield as they see Gen Bou retreating. Ren pa states that as a strategist Gen Bou doesn't possess the same mentality as that of a warrior general. If the enemy draws near, he simply retreats. That is after he decides that he sufficiently accomplished his task. As a soldier tries to warn Gen Bou, Shin angered throws a spear to Gen Bou. However it misses only slightly. Shin tries to go after Gen Bou, but So Sui stops him. He states that it is no longer possible to reach the enemy commander. He states that they have already done enough by forcing the Wei soldiers to retreat. Shin however claims that this isn't enough. He states that they have been completely crushed by the enemy. It is as Shin said. The moment the smoke covering the battlefield dissipates, the Qin army was dumbfounded at the sight of the overwhelming number of casualties they had taken. The Qin army was dealt a heavy blow. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Ou Hon *Gen Bou *Kyou Kai *Den Ei *En *Shou Sa *Kyo Gai *Bi Hei *So Sui *Ren Pa *Haku Ki Sai *Mou Gou *Rin Ko Characters introduced Chapter notes *Ou Hon deposed of all the Wei sound units. *Ou Hon managed to get to Gen Bou. *Gen Bou retreats. *80% of Qin first and second wave is been defeated. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters